


Full (T version)

by EnInkahootz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dreams, Dreamscapes, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair, Reunions, Romance, Sextuple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Dean and Cas reunite in Dean's dreamscape.  A Teen-rated version ofthis Explicit-rated fic.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Full (T version)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this hopefully comforting idea to be accessible to people who don't like porn but I also wanted to write it as porn, so I did two versions. They start and end the same way with non-explicit sex in the middle of this Teen-rated version and explicit sex in the middle of [the Explicit-rated version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498337). Choose your own adventure.

There was no way to save Cas. He was in the Empty and all Dean could do was sob into his hands. His phone kept ringing and he knew it was Sam and that he should answer, but nothing seemed real. Nothing seemed to matter.

Dean curled up in a tight ball on the floor and let his tears flow because that was all he could do. He cried so hard and for so long, ignoring call after call from Sam, that in time his sleep deprived body allowed his tortured mind to slip into unconsciousness.

He didn’t know where he was. He knew he must be dreaming but he knew as well that it was deeply real. He didn’t know how he knew it was real, but he had no doubts. He was standing in a meadow, and he could see Cas in the distance. He called to him and Cas turned and stared back with shock.

Without thinking about it, Dean ran to Cas and took him into his arms and kissed his lips. Cas made a soft sound and kissed Dean back with a joyful shyness. Dean didn’t think about anything but their kiss, and he tried to make it last forever. Their lips folded around each other, their mouths fitting together like puzzle pieces. Dean caressed Cas’ tongue with his own and he held their bodies flush, needing to be close. He ran his hands up Cas’ back and wove his fingers into his hair. Cas made sounds of deep relief against Dean’s mouth, and his shy movements grew increasingly bold until they were desperately passionate. His tongue danced blissfully in Dean’s mouth and he clung to Dean’s body. Dean relished the meeting of their flesh at every point of contact, cherished every instant of their intimate embrace.

Though Dean never wanted to stop kissing Cas, in time he forced himself to break the lock of their mouths; he needed to speak the words.

“Cas,” he said, voice hoarse, “I, I didn’t get to, I was so shocked when you, and I didn’t have time, I mean, I didn’t get to tell you,” he sighed in frustration, then pushed out the words, “I love you too.”

Cas’ smile made Dean’s heart feel warm and safe. 

“I love you, Dean,” Cas murmured through spilling tears, “I love you.” They returned to their kiss, and soon they stripped one another’s clothes and fell to the grass where Dean made love to him and didn’t even feel ashamed.

When Dean woke up from the dream, he knew in his gut that it had been real. He knew as well that he could find Cas there whenever he slept. Dean didn’t know why or how they had connected in his dreamscape, and rather than search for a logical reason he allowed himself to believe it was the power of love that bound them, that brought them back to each other even after the end. 

No matter what came, no matter where they ended up, Dean and Cas always came together when Dean slept. In certain ways it was not as good as being together in the waking world would be, and Dean mourned always that they had not come together before Cas’ death. Yet at the same time, the unconventional nature of their relationship brought them closer than any corporeal relationship ever could; when they met Cas was inside Dean’s mind, a part of him. Greater still was the precious fact that the lovers were not bound by time, for no death could ever do them part; they were eternal.


End file.
